


Stray

by Austinattack



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, First Times, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spoilers for the Anime, lots of fluff, mentions of abuse, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austinattack/pseuds/Austinattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots that could be read as one continuous, but out of order story, that focuses on Eric and Kousuke's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally posted this on FanFic, and it's doing pretty okay there. But I figured I'd post it here, too. I'll post more if I get any interest. Some chapters are longer than others. Some chapters are dirtier than others, hehe. 
> 
> In the timeline that I have set for this, none of the "chapters" are in order, really. So I guess it's confusing? But if you take it in as them all being oneshots, I guess it's a bit easier. Although, that being said, it's all the same story? Like, it all matches up. Kind of like those tv shows that don't follow a timeline. It's just the characters doing stuff. It's all the same scenario. UGH IDK. If you're confused, just like, message me or something. Ugh, sorry. Okay. Onwards.

The Homra bar was full of the usual members, each chatting lively with one another. Mikoto sat on the couch with Anna, who was looking through a book, with Tatara on her other side, twisting the lens of his video camera. Izumo, of course, was behind the bar, pouring Chitose a drink, and Yata, Rikio, and Dewa sat near the window, talking about nothing in particular, while Bandou rolled his eyes at something Shouhei was saying. Fujishima sat against the bar fiddling with his jacket zipper. The redhead looked up and smiled as Eric came from the stairs. After taking his drink, Chitose noticed the newest member of Homra, and his eyes grew wide.

“Whaaaaaaat is all over your neck?!” he shouted with his finger pointed at Eric’s throat. Everyone stopped their conversations and stared at Eric.

The blonde self-consciously rubbed at the back of his neck. “Nothing.”

“Bullshit, it’s nothing! The Playboy continued to shout, gawking at Eric.

“Those look like love bites, if you ask me,” Tatara sing-songed as he came up in front of Eric with his camera. He zoomed the lens in and out on Eric’s face. 

Eric shoved it away. “Stop-it.”

Fujishima couldn’t stop the smirk from playing on his lips as Eric moved towards him and leaned on the bar, letting his arm rest against Fujishima’s. 

“You’re getting laid, aren’t you!” Chitose said, grinning and pointing at Eric again. “You’re totally getting laid and don’t you even try and deny it!”

Eric blushed and pulled his hood over his head. “I’m not—“

“I can’t believe you’re doin’ someone. Who is it!” 

“Jesus, Chitose, calm down,” Bandou said from across the room. “Not like you’re the one getting laid. Fucking relax.” 

“Whoa whoa,” Chitose said, putting his hands up. “You’ve got no room to talk. It’s not like you’ve ever even been laid, Bandou.”

Bandou exchanged a quick glance with Shouhei, who bit his lip to hide his smile. 

“Where have you even been to get some?” Chitose continued. “You’re just always with…” he stopped and threw a quick look to Fujishima. “Oh my God!”

“Holy shit!” Dewa and Rikio chimed in at the same time, as Yata doubled over in laughter. Mikoto smirked and glanced at Anna who was still absorbed in her book. 

“You guys are really doing that? Oh man!” Chitose yelled, a huge grin on his face. 

“Is it really any of our business, fellas?” Izumo said, leaning across the bar. 

“No. It’s not,” Eric stated. His face was of pure embarrassment. He threw a glare around the room before storming out of the bar. 

“Look what you did, dumbass,” Dewa said to Chitose, coming over and standing next to Fujishima. 

Chitose wiped an invisible tear from his eye. “I’m sorry, but it’s just so great. You guys are doing it!” he shook his head and patted Fujishima on the shoulder.

“I wouldn’t say it’s gone that far,” Fujishima said, getting a bit annoyed with the seemingly sex-obsessed man. “I like him and stuff, though.”

“Which is completely fine,” Mikoto stated firmly. He looked around the room. “I hope that no one will have a problem with this.” 

“Maybe this will loosen Eric up a bit, eh?” Rikio said. “He’s always so up tight. He’s been here long enough to be comfortable with us.”

“Woof woof!” Chitose barked, he shook his butt around and stuck his tongue out at Fujishima. “Looks like puppy-boy’s got a new master, huh?” 

The redhead flew at Chitose, grabbing him by his shirt collar and pushing him roughly against the bar. “Don’t you dare say that. That’s not what this is. He is not a dog. And I am not his master. None of us are. He’s a human being and he deserves to be treated like one,” Fujishima’s aura flared up intensely as he yelled at Chitose. The others in the room tensed, feeling the atmosphere change in the room.

“Okay, man, okay. I’m sorry,” Chitose said calmly, holding his hands up. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I’m sorry.” 

Fujishima released the other man and backed away from him. Everything was quiet for a moment before Shouhei cleared his throat. “I’m uh, gunna go see if Eric’s okay. Come on, San-Chan,” he said as he grabbed his reluctant partner’s arm and left the bar. 

“I’m sorry,” Fujishima said, running a hand over his face. “It’s just. He doesn’t want to be that anymore. He doesn’t want anything to do with that life.” 

Chitose nodded. “I’m really sorry, man. I was just kidding. Cool?” he offered his fist to the other.

Fujishima nodded and touched his fist against Chitose’s. 

“For the record,” Tatara said with a grin “I knew it all along. The moment you brought him here, I knew this was going to happen.” 

“What!” Yata shouted. “You liar! I told you the other day that I thought something was up and you didn’t listen to me!”

The banter continued between them, and Chitose asked again if he and Fujishima were okay before he walked over to sit with Dewa. 

“Oi,” Mikoto said as he came up to Fujishima. “Your power feels different now, I bet.” 

Fujishima nodded. “I think it has since I first brought him here.”

“It changes when you have someone to protect. It gets stronger,” the Red King said. “Each time someone joins us, I feel that.” He smiled at Fujishima before making his way up the stairs. 

“Found him!” Shouhei shouted as he, Bandou, and Eric stepped through the door. Eric darted for Fujishima and leaned against the bar next to him. 

Tatara popped up in front of them, and as usual, shoved the camera in their faces. “Now smile for me, lovebirds!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so like, the main Homra dudes all live at the bar. Like an apartment type thing. Each group of partners shares a room. So like, Eric/Kousuke, Shouhei/Bandou, Yata/Rikio, etc. That's how all my K fics run, cuz I just think it makes sense hehe. Also, I switch between using Kousuke and Fujishima. SORRY.
> 
> Okay, sorry there are so many notes, ugh.


	2. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kousuke and Eric's first time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, that although this is chaptered, it's not in order. Kind of like a bunch of one shots that match up.   
> Critique is always welcomed! Help me improve! :D

Eric shut and locked the door as he stepped into the room, and he smiled at Fujishima, who was laying on the bed reading a book. Eric stripped out of his shirt and started to remove his jeans. 

Fujishima looked up from his book and smirked. “Not so modest anymore, are you?” 

“Should I still be?” Eric asked, now just in his boxers. He threw his jeans into the dirty clothes pile. He would have to do laundry tomorrow. “Plus, it’s bed time!”

Fujishima chuckled and set his book on the bedside table. “Come here,” he said, looking Eric up and down. 

The blonde smiled and walked over, crawling onto the bed. He gasped when Fujishima pulled him onto his lap. The elder’s hands were instantly on his hips, rubbing gently circles at the definition of his hipbones. Eric leaned down to kiss him, sucking at his bottom lip.

“You did really well today,” Fujishima said between kisses. He brought one of his hands to Eric’s face, stroking his cheek. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Mmm,” Eric mumbled against the other’s lips. His eager tongue met Fujishima’s, and he quickly submitted to him, gripping tightly at his shoulders. He tugged at his t-shirt, and whimpered a bit. 

“What?” Fujishima asked, pulling away for a second.

“Too many clothes,” Eric said before connecting their lips again. Fujishima chuckled into the kiss and started to pull off his shirt, earning an eager inhale of breath from Eric, as their skin met. Eric rocked his hips slightly, and moaned quietly when he felt Fujishima’s hardness against his own. 

“I love you,” the redhead whispered, bringing his hands down to Eric’s waist again, firmly holding him in place as he pushed his own hips up. 

Eric groaned and rocked against the other. “I love you too.” He pressed their foreheads together and squeezed his eyes shut. “I really, really love you,” he said, opening his eyes to look into his lover’s. Fujishima smiled and kissed him sweetly, hands rubbing up and down the younger’s back. “And I want you,” Eric said as Fujishima started kissing his neck, teeth grazing the skin. He sucked a bruise onto Eric’s collarbone, earning a whine from the boy. 

“I want you too,” he murmured against his skin, leaving light kisses everywhere. Eric shuddered and bit his lip, grinding his hips with Fujishima’s. They kissed again, more needy this time, and Eric wrapped his arms around Fujishima’s neck, desperately trying to hold onto him, thinking that if he let go, maybe he’d disappear.

“It’s been a month,” Eric said when Fujishima rolled them over. “A month and five days, actually,” Fujishima cut him off with a rough kiss, sucking his tongue into his mouth. He lay between Eric’s parted legs, and shifted his hips, making sure the blonde could feel his erection on his. 

“I know,” Fujishima whispered. He brought his lips to Eric’s ear, sucking on the earlobe before licking along the shell. “You were a good boy and waited.” 

Eric groaned and tugged at the other’s boxers, and the elder laughed before reaching down to help remove the clearly unneeded article of clothing. Eric’s hand flew to Fujishima’s cock, taking hold of it briefly before his hands were roughly pinned above his head. He gasped and moaned as Fujishima kissed him hard, biting his lower lip. 

The redhead kissed down Eric’s chin, to his neck, to his shoulders, to his chest, licking lines, and sucking bruises onto his skin. He smirked up at Eric, before running his hands lightly down his sides, causing the younger to shiver, before hooking his fingers in his boxers, and pulling them off swiftly. Fujishima smiled before reaching down to take both of their erections in his hand, pumping slowly. 

“Ahh, shit…” Eric mumbled, throwing his head back against the pillows. He rutted his hips and looked up at his lover. “Kousuke, please.”

Fujishima smiled again and leaned back down to kiss his lover. “Are you sure?” he whispered, outlining Eric’s lips with his tongue. 

“Absolutely. I love you so much,” Eric said, eyes staring into Fujishima’s. “I want you and need you and just…” he put his hands on the other’s face, and pulled him close. “I want you in me,” he blushed when he said it, but kept his eyes focused on Fujishima’s. “I want it so badly, Kousuke”

Fujishima bit his lip and huffed before leaning down to kiss Eric again. “Okay,” he mumbled against his lips, kissing him one more time before sitting up and reaching into the top drawer of his bedside table. He fumbled around in the contents for a second before frowning. “I know I put it in here…”

“Oh,” Eric said, blushing again. “Are you looking for…uh…the,” he paused and wrinkled his nose. “the lube? 

Fujishima scoffed. “Yeah. Why are you saying it like that?”

“It’s in the bottom drawer.”

The redhead raised his eyebrow at Eric. “And why do you know that?”

“I might have used it the other day,” Eric stated quietly. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I was looking for something, and I found it and figured that maybe I should…you know…try doing it to myself. Just to maybe get used to it or something.” Fujishima stared at the boy, wide-eyed. “But don’t worry! I used it in the shower, so I didn’t make a mess or anything!”

Fujishima let out a shaky breath. “So what you’re saying is…you fingered yourself. In the shower?” 

Eric nodded, the blush still present on his cheeks. He seemed to shrink away from the other, thinking he might be angry. “I’m sorry. Is that gross or somethi—“

“Hot. It’s fucking hot,” Fujishima said, feeling his dick twitch before crushing their lips together. He broke away and went into the bottom drawer, fishing out the bottle of lube before smiling down at Eric. “I can’t believe you. You’re naughty.”

Eric laughed. “Am I going to be punished?”

“Not yet. Another time, maybe,” Fujishima said with a wink. He sat between Eric’s legs, and opened the bottle, dripping some onto his fingers. He leaned forward to kiss Eric, just as he pressed one finger into him. 

Eric closed his eyes and let out a few uneven breaths, but nodded for Fujishima to continue. And the other did so, pushing in another beside the first. Once he was knuckle deep, he slowly started to scissor the digits, and his eyes carefully watched Eric’s face. The younger was chewing on his lower lip, his own eyes looking up into the other’s. After a third finger was added, Eric gripped at the sheets, and started to rock his hips, moaning a bit as he tried to fuck himself on Fujishima’s fingers. 

“Ah, please,” he moaned. “I’m ready.”

Fujishima nodded, a smile on his lips, as he removed his fingers and grabbed the lube again, pouring some into his hand, and spreading it over his cock. He lined up with Eric’s hole, rubbing the head against him. He chuckled at the cute little moan Eric let out. “If you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?” 

Eric nodded. “I won’t want you to ever stop,” he said as Fujishima laced his fingers on his free hand with Eric’s. The blonde winced as Fujishima pushed in, going all the way until he was pressed flush against Eric’s body. “Fuck,” Eric groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, and squeezing Fujishima’s hand. 

“Relax,” the older whispered against his ear. He pulled out a bit, and then pushed back in. “I love you, Eric.” He started a slow, steady rhythm, and pressed kisses to the sides of the younger’s face. “God, I love you more than anything.”

Eric whimpered and took Fujishima’s face between his hands, and kissed him hard, tangling his fingers in his hair. The burn inside him faded away, and he moaned into the other’s mouth, and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

Once Fujishima knew that his lover was used to it, he went a little faster, a little harder, a little deeper, and before long, Eric was moaning and arching his back and begging Fujishima for more. Fujishima looked down at the boy he was making love to, and his heart swelled. This broken, lost, beautiful boy was his, he hoped maybe forever. 

Eric tugged viciously at Fujishima’s hair, until the older couldn’t take it anymore, and had to pin Eric’s hands again. 

“Sorry. Oh, fuck. Ahhh, there…” Eric groaned, and lifted his own hips, forcing Fujishima’s cock to hit him just right. He lifted his head, catching the other’s lips, before falling back on the pillows and moaning.

Fujishima groaned low in his throat and gripped Eric’s hips roughly, knowing that he’d probably leave bruises, and thrusted harder, trying to aim for the right spot. He pressed his entire body to Eric’s, bringing his lips to his ear again. “You feel so fucking good,” he moaned, moving his lips again to bite along Eric’s jaw and neck. 

Eric closed his eyes and moaned loudly, and wrapped his arms around Fujishima’s neck. “Harder.”

The other did as he was told, and fucked into the boy harder, laughing as he heard Eric’s moans almost jump an octave. “Mmm, look at me,” Fujishima commanded.  
The dominance in his voice almost drove Eric mad as he instantly opened his eyes and stared into Fujishima’s. The elder slowed his pace for a moment, in order to move Eric’s legs to his shoulders. He took both of Eric’s hands, pushing the backs into the mattress, and started a slow, hard rhythm this time, and he grinned when he saw Eric’s eyes roll back. He drove himself in, making sure he hit Eric’s prostate each time, causing the boy to whimper. They kissed again, all tongue, slow and wet and loud, and Eric moaned into Fujishima’s mouth, not even worrying about how vocal he was being. 

“Does it feel good?” Fujishima asked, although he already knew the answer.

“Fuck yes,” Eric moaned, rocking his hips in order to rub his leaking cock against Fujishima’s stomach. “I can’t even tell you, ahhh…how good it feels.” He couldn’t come up with words to describe how good it felt to have the other inside him. To share this experience with someone who actually loved and cared for him was incredible.

Fujishima smiled and started going fast again, loving the little gasps coming from Eric’s mouth. “You’re beautiful,” he mumbled before placing a quick kiss on the younger’s lips. “I really hope you know that.”

Eric nodded and leaned up to kiss him again, longer this time. Fujishima reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Eric’s cock, and the younger groaned and lifted his hips. Fujishima pumped Eric in time with his thrusts, slowing down again, and pushing hard, earning low groans from the younger. 

“I’m gunna come,” Eric whispered in a shaky voice. 

“Mmm, good,” Fujishima said. He was about on the edge, feeling the heat rising in his body. He fucked into Eric hard once, twice, and then buried his face in Eric’s neck, and was coming inside the boy, growling against his skin. 

“Oh my God,” Eric moaned as he felt Fujishima’s release. The elder’s hand never stopped moving along Eric’s length, and after a few seconds, the blonde was coming over Fujishima’s hand. He let out a high-pitched moan—almost a scream, and rutted his hips in time with Fujishima’s. 

The redhead collapsed onto Eric as they both came down from their orgasms, and he pressed a kiss to the side of his face, and threaded his fingers through his hair. Eric turned his head to capture the other’s lips, and they kissed slowly and messily. Fujishima pulled away and smiled. “Worth the wait?”

Eric chuckled. “Yes,” he said and bit his lip. “So worth it.”

Fujishima pulled out gently and laid beside Eric. The younger curled against him, peppering kisses along his jaw. “Let’s shower, okay?” Fujishima said, looking down at Eric, and the boy nodded. 

They stood up, and Eric winced a bit, and Fujishima smirked. “Oops,” he said. Eric glared at him and made his way towards the bathroom. “I’ve gotta go grab some towels. I’ll be right back,” he said as he slipped his boxers back on. He unlocked their door and stepped into the hallway, thankful that the linen closet was right across from their room. 

Fujishima grabbed two towels, and closed the door to the closet and nodded upon seeing Bandou.

“If you think I’m going to put up with hearing that,” Bandou said and jutted his chin towards Fujishima and Eric’s room. “Every night from now on…you are so fucking wrong.”

Fujishima smiled and shrugged. “Aw, come on. It was our first time. Cut him a break,” he grinned and laid his hand on Bandou’s shoulder. “I’m sure Shouhei wasn’t quiet during your first time, eh?” he said, lowering his voice. 

Bandou gaped at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. “What!? You—“

“Saaaaaaaan-Chaaaaan!” Shouhei’s voice cut in. 

Fujishima winked and patted the other’s arm. “Goodnight, Bandou-Chan,” he said as he stepped into his own room, leaving a blushing Bandou in the hallway.


	3. The Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So if anyone can tell me how to get rid of that note at the end of the chapter? That shouldn't be there. I'm stupid and can't figure it out bleh) 
> 
> Just a short little baby chapter. Woot.

“What happened to you?” Shouhei asked when Eric stepped into the bar from outside. Eric looked awful. He had dirt and what looked like blood stains on his sweatshirt, which was also torn in a few places, and his face and hands were filthy.

“Nothing,” Eric said. He started to limp towards the stairs. 

“Nothing my ass!” Bandou said. “You look terrible. What—“

“Fuck off! Nothing happened!” Eric spat. As he was passing the downstairs bathroom to get to the stairs, the door flew open, and he was so taken back, he fell over. 

“Shit, sorry,” Fujishima started. “The door was stuck so I—what happened to you?” He asked, instantly concerned with Eric’s state. 

The blonde got up and groaned. “Nothing! Everyone fucking leave me alone!” he shouted and hobbled up the stairs as fast as he could. 

Fujishima looked at Bandou and Shouhei, being the only two in the room, and they both shrugged. The redhead frowned and ran up the stairs. He rattled the door handle, and knocked hard once on the door. “Let me in, Eric. This is my room too.”

Eric opened the door and walked away, sitting down on the bed. Fujishima sat next to him. He eyed the boy, noticing the cut on his lip, the dirt on his face, and the holes in his sweatshirt. He gently touched Eric’s face. “Who did this to you?”

“No one. It’s nothing.”

“You don’t honestly think that I believe you, right?”

Eric groaned and flopped back on the bed, covering his face with his hands. “It was just some guys. I don’t know who they were, I’m fine.”

Fujishima lay back as well, eyes still glued to Eric. “Why? Did you provoke them?”

“No!” Eric got up and limped across the room. “I wasn’t doing anything! They just came up and started shit. And I tried to…” he looked at his hands. They were red and peeling. “I tried to use it, but I just couldn’t get it right. I’m never going to get it right.” 

Fujishima walked over to him and took one of his hands, looking over the skin. “It takes a while to perfect. You have to learn and practice,” he smiled. “You’ll get it.”  
Eric looked up at him and frowned before shaking his head and sighing.

“You’re a mess. You should shower. It will make you feel better,” Fujishima said with a smile. 

The blonde nodded and slowly pulled his hand away from the other. He had almost forgotten Fujishima was holding it. He looked up again and stood up on his toes to kiss the other. He was finally becoming more comfortable just doing things like that. 

Fujishima grinned when Eric pulled away, and chuckled when he walked towards the bathroom with a scowl and a blush on his face.

When Eric emerged from the bathroom, Fujishima was sitting on the bed reading a book. “Better?” he asked.

“You didn’t have to wait for me,” Eric said. He tossed his ruined sweater on the floor. 

“I know.” Fujishima eyed the shirt before sliding his sweatshirt off of his shoulders. “Here. You can have mine. I’ve got another one.”

Eric stared at the offered article of clothing before hesitantly taking it. Couldn’t he just go to the store to get another one? “Uh, thanks,” he said as he pulled it on. It was a bit big; the sleeves going passed his hands, but other than that, it was a pretty good fit. 

Fujishima smiled. “Looks good on ya!” 

Eric scoffed and rolled his eyes, but sat next to the other. “Thank you,” he said again, more meaningfully this time. “I’m sorry I was yelling at you.”

“It’s okay. I understand. It’s a really hard process learning all this shit,” the other said. “Just don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Eric nodded and watched Fujishima with wide eyes as the redhead leaned forward to press their lips together again. 

The kiss burned the cut on his lip a little, but Eric almost didn’t want to stop. He suppressed a whine when Fujishima pulled away, and blushed again when the other smirked. 

“We should go out to dinner or something,” Fujishima said, suddenly. “Maybe not tonight. But at some point.”

Eric stared at him. “Like…a date?” 

The other smiled and chuckled. “Yeah. Like a date.”

“I’d be okay with tonight. Maybe,” Eric said, lowering his voice.

Fujishima’s face lit up. “Great! Let’s go!” he said. “And because you’ve had a rough day, we’ll go to that place downtown that you like so much.” 

“I thought you all hated it there?” Eric questioned, standing up and walking with Fujishima out of the room.

“Oh well,” the redhead replied with a smirk. “I wanna take you there.”

Eric smiled and bit his lip, shaking his head at himself for the warm feeling that was starting to grow in his chest.


	4. The Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night time drabbles. The first is from the first time Eric was introduced (in the manga), the second is from the night he tried to kill Tatara, and the third is one I made up...maybe a month or so after the second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, keep in mind that this doesn't really flow the way a normal fic does. It's kind of all over the place, but I like it that way, so yeah. Also, the next bunch of chapters I post are so old, haha. Thanks for reading!

"You can sleep here for now," Izumo said to Eric as he opened the door to Fujishima's room. He turned to the redhead and smiled. "Since you decided to bring him here, he's your responsibility. He can stay with you. Goodnight, gentlemen," Izumo turned and waved before walking down the hallway.

Eric looked around the room, noticing the dresser, a small TV, and two end tables on either side of the only bed in the room.

Fujishima turned to Eric. "Well…I'm not gunna make you sleep on the floor, and I'm definitely not sleeping on the floor. So…"

Eric shrugged. "I've been sleeping on a rug for the passed few weeks. So this is quite a step up."

Fujishima stared at him. "You've been sleeping on a rug?"

"You've got your own bathroom?" Eric asked, looking into the small bathing room and avoiding the question completely.

The redhead nodded and eyed the other, not pressing the issue any further for the moment. "Yeah. Most of the rooms here are shared, but mine is the smallest so I've been alone."

Eric sat down on the bed, running his hands along the comforter. He bounced a little before looking up at Fujishima. "You better not try to cuddle me or something in your sleep."

Fujishima laughed. "Oh, I'll try my hardest not to."

 

****

 

"I'm really sorry about your hand."

"It's okay. Really. I mean, I kind of did it to myself."

"But you were protecting your friend."

"I know."

"I didn't really want to kill him."

"I know."

"How can you even sit there and look at me like this is okay?" Eric finally shouted. "Like, I just tried to kill someone you're close with!"

"But you didn't," Fujishima stated.

"Only because you stopped me!"

"I don't think you would have done it."

"How do you know?" Eric turned away from the other and crossed his arms. "You don't know a thing about me."

"Izumo wouldn't have let you stay here," Fujishima said. "He knows more than he leads on."

"But—"

"And now, Mikoto has accepted you. You're one of us now."

"How do you even know that's what I want?"

"Would you rather go back out there?" the redhead asked. "Be used and forced to do things you don't want to do?"

"No," Eric mumbled.

"Right. So shut up. Everything is gonna be okay."

"Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry, too," Fujishima said firmly. "If you really don't want to be here, then leave."

"I don't want to leave," Eric lowered his voice, almost embarrassed for admitting it.

"Okay then," the other said with a nod. "I'm going to bed. And you look tired, so maybe you should sleep, too."

"Yeah."

"Stop looking so pitiful. I promise that you belong here, man."

_And then he smiled at me. He smiled that smile that he's been smiling since I got here. And it makes my throat ache. Every time he looks at me it feels like I'm on fire. And it scares me to no end._

 

****

 

It was late. Or early. Maybe it was two in the morning when Fujishima and Eric got back to their room. They, and the rest of the Homra members had been out trying to bust a drug heist. They finally succeeded, after about a week of trying to track down the main guy.

Eric flopped on the bed, facedown. "I'm exhausted," he mumbled. "You guys do this all the time?"

Fujishima sat next to him and kicked his shoes off. "Yep."

The blonde got up and awkwardly attempted to get out of his jeans, trying to hide himself. He fell over in the process, but eventually got into the sweatpants of Fujishima's that he had now claimed as his own. He took his sweatshirt and t-shirt off, leaving him in a loose-fitting tank top, and ran a hand through his hair before climbing into the bed.

Fujishima had also changed into sweatpants and a new t-shirt before getting into bed and turning towards Eric. The blonde could barely keep his eyes open. "Get some sleep. We'll probably have a lot of clean-up tomorrow," the elder said.

Eric nodded and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly as he snuggled down into the blanket. "Goodnight," he mumbled against the comforter.

"Night," Fujishima said. He flipped the switch on the lamp, bringing the room into slight darkness, expect for the nightlight Eric had insisted on getting. Fujishima thought it was quite endearing that Eric was afraid of the dark.

The redhead stared up at the ceiling, feeling the minutes tick by slowly, and waited patiently for sleep to take him. But of course, his mind was racing; full of thoughts of the day, remembering how Yata was the one who discovered the drug lord's hideout, and how Shouhei took down three guys at once, and how nervous and skittish Eric had been the whole time. The boy always seemed that way. He was always standing behind Fujishima or grabbing at his arm. Fujishima smiled to himself, thinking that maybe the blonde felt secure with him.

As soon as Eric's breathing began to even out, Fujishima turned to face him. He was so captivated by his innocent, almost angelic face. Hesitantly, Fujishima reached out and laid his fingers on Eric's face, brushing a strand of blonde hair away. He stroked his cheek, fingers gently moving across the skin on his face. He traced up Eric's nose to his eyebrows, and down to his chin, caressing every inch of the surface.

"I'm awake, you know," Eric whispered abruptly.

Fujishima's hand flew away from his face, and he blushed. "Sorry," he mumbled with an embarrassed chuckle.

"S'okay," Eric said as his eyes fluttered open. He watched Fujishima's face; eyes darting from his forehead to his lips to his nose, and then back down. "Felt nice."

The redhead smiled and raised his shoulders a little. "Wasn't trying to be creepy or anything."

Eric chuckled. "I know." He looked back up at Fujishima, and after a moment, he bit his lip and scooted closer, eliminating the space between them, and buried his face in the elder's shoulder. "You smell nice," he mumbled.

Fujishima smiled again and hesitantly draped his arm around Eric, bringing his hand up to stroke through his hair. Eric's fingers curled in Fujishima's t-shirt, as Fujishima wrapped his other arm around Eric's shoulders, enclosing him in his arms.

Eric closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, and for the first time in a long time, he actually felt safe.


	5. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing to remember lololol. This whole thing is not in order. Don't even really think of it as a chaptered fic. Just a bunch of drabbles about the same thing, I guess?

A light pierced the sky at the same time as a roar of sound erupted from what seemed like nothing. And Eric almost fell out of the bed after jumping ten feet in the air.

"Whoa. You okay?" Fujishima, being startled awake by the other's actions, asked. He flipped the switch on his bedside lamp and sat up, ruffling his hair and yawning.

"No. Yeah. I'm fine. I just-" another clap of thunder and a streak of lightning lit up the sky, causing the blonde to flinch and reach up to cover his head.

"Hey," Fujishima said, putting his hand on Eric's arm. "Are you scared of thunder?"

"No! Of course not. That's stupid," and on cue, another boom sounded and Eric squeezed his eyes shut and cringed. "I just...don't like them."

The redhead smiled and patted the other's arm, trying to get him to put them down. "Everyone's afraid of something, Eric. It's okay."

Eric scoffed. "Yeah? What are you afraid of?"

Fujishima shrugged and lay back down, putting his hands behind his head. "Monkeys."

"You're scared of monkeys?" Eric said, holding back a chuckle.

The other shrugged again. "They're creepy little shits. With their opposable thumbs and all that."

Eric laughed this time, and even when the next roll of thunder came through, he only shook a bit, and Fujishima smiled at him.

"So if you're afraid of the dark," Fujishima started, pointing his chin towards the nightlight in the room, "and thunder...what do you do when the storm knocks the power out?"

"Die," Eric said with a sigh. He got settled back into the bed, bringing the covers up to his chin. "I would probably just die."

Fujishima laughed and rolled over so he was facing the other. "Nah. You wouldn't die," he grinned. "I'd protect you."

Eric smiled, and a bit of a blush spread across his cheeks. He stared at Fujishima, watching as the other's eyes seemed to be searching his face. Eric felt something tug at his insides...something telling him to move closer. He shook it away, though, as the other chuckled.

"But you better save me if any monkeys get in here or something. Because then I would probably be the one dying." Fujishima said.

The blonde laughed again and nodded.

"Sounds like it's calming down out there," Fujishima said, looking towards the window.

Eric hadn't even been thinking about the storm. "Yeah, I guess," he said. He was thankful he had Fujishima there with him, rather than being alone like he usually was.

"We should go back to sleep. Lots of work tomorrow," Fujishima said with a yawn. He rolled onto his other side, before rolling back over and staying facing the other. "Goodnight, Eric," he said with a smile.

Eric smiled back, feeling the blush on his face again. "Goodnight, Kousuke. Thanks."

Fujishima gave him a wink before flipping the light switch.

Eric lay for a long time just staring at the other. Thinking about how good he'd been to him the entire time he had been there. He smiled to himself before he closed his eyes, and was lulled to sleep by the sound of the rain.


	6. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt filled: Kousuke waking Eric up from a nightmare and comforting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted on Tumblr a long time ago. Also! For those who care, I have a kousuke/eric blog!
> 
> tryandsayhelpme.tumblr.com

A rough hand on his shoulder finally pulled Eric from the torture of his nightmare. His eyes popped open, expecting to see a dark figure above him, but his eyes adjusted to the light, and he let out a quiet sigh of relief when he saw Kousuke.

Eric's breathing was ragged, and his cheeks were hot as looked at Kousuke and blinked a few times, suddenly remembering what had just been going on in his brain.

"You were freaking out. Crying and saying my name and stuff," Kousuke said, looking down at his hands. "I just figured I should try to wake you up."

The blonde rubbed hard at his eyes. "Bad dream, I guess."

A silence fell upon them as Kousuke stared at Eric, watching how his face was still laced with fear.

"What was it about?" he asked.

Eric shrugged. "I don't really know. Ghost things. Shadowy monsters that were trying to kill everyone. They came in from under the door."

The redhead nodded, encouraging the other to continue.

Eric furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. "They killed everyone. Mikoto and Yata and Shouhei," he paused and let out a shaky breath. "Anna and you," he looked up at Kousuke, and bit his lip. "You were the most vivid. The ghosts just wrapped around your neck and…"

Kousuke put his hand on Eric's arm when the younger started to tear up. "And then you were just gone," the blonde finished. He rubbed his eyes, and dragged his fingers down his face.

"I'm here, though. It was just a dream," Kousuke said, squeezing Eric's arm reassuringly.

Eric gave a half-smile. "I know. It's okay. I just needed to wake up," He shifted away from the other and got up from the bed. "I've gotta piss. And then we can go back to bed. Sorry I woke you up."

Kousuke scoffed. "Stop. It's fine."

The other nodded and went into the bathroom. When he came back out a minute later, he noticed Kousuke kneeling on the ground by their door, and he was stuffing a blanket underneath it.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked.

Kousuke stood up and pointed to the blanket tightly stuffed under the door. "This way, those monsters can't get in. Just in case," he said with a smile.

Eric stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and scoffing lightly. He stepped forward, closing the space between them, and laid his forehead against Kousuke's chest. "Why are you so nice?" he mumbled. " _How_ are you so…damn wonderful?"

Kousuke smiled and put his hands on Eric's shoulders, pulling him away slightly so he could look at him. He trailed his fingers up to Eric's face, and the younger looked up, his eyes moving anxiously.

"Maybe because I like you. Or something," Kousuke said with that smirk that Eric had grown to _really _enjoy.__

__Eric dropped his head and blushed madly. "Why? Why would you like me?" he whispered, almost asking it to himself._ _

__Kousuke smiled and lifted Eric's chin, making him look at him again. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't."_ _

__The blonde couldn't say anything. He was frozen. He couldn't move forward or away or anything. But when Kousuke leaned down, bringing his lips close to Eric's, the blonde was the one who pressed them together. It was a gentle touch of lips, but it took Eric's breath away when Kousuke pulled back. "Was that okay?" he asked, rubbing his thumbs along the other's cheekbones._ _

__"Yes," Eric said, his voice cracking. His eyes shifted from Kousuke's, to his lips, and back again, and the other smiled before leaning in to press their lips together again. Eric's heart was beating fast as he hesitantly lifted his hand to rest on Kousuke's shoulder, and Kousuke moved one of his hands from Eric's face, down to hold onto his hip. The blonde arched in closer, bringing their bodies together, and shuddered a little when he felt Kousuke's tongue against his lower lip. He didn't know what to do, then. So he awkwardly pulled away with a blush fiercely on his cheeks. "Sorry," he mumbled._ _

__Kousuke chuckled and brought both hands back to Eric's face. "You're so damn cute," he said._ _

__Eric glared up at him, a pout on his lips. "No I'm not."_ _

__The other laughed again and pulled Eric into a tight embrace. "Yes, you are. Deal with it."_ _

__Eric wrapped his arms around Kousuke's middle, and sighed. "I like you too, I think."_ _

__"You think?" Kousuke questioned. "You don't have to, you know."_ _

__Eric rubbed his face against the redhead's shoulder. "You make me feel good. Happy, even," he looked up at Kousuke, blushing again. "I always want to be next to you. That's gotta mean something, right?"_ _

__Kousuke smiled and leaned down to kiss him again, and as he pulled away, he chuckled, hearing Eric whimper. "Why don't we go back to bed?"_ _

__Eric had almost forgotten what time it was. He nodded and smiled when Kousuke took his hand and led him to the bed. Once they were settled back in, Eric wasted no time in snuggling against Kousuke, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly when the other wrapped him up in his arms._ _


	7. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas. Eric wants to get Kousuke something nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind. All of these chapters are out of order. Like a series of one shots throughout the same timeline :)  
> Also, the tense is changed. It changes from time to time, hehe. Thanks for reading!

Kousuke-

_hey where are you?_

Me-

_out. ill be back in a little bit_

Kousuke-

_ok dinner is at 7_

Me-

_ok_

Kousuke-

_hurry back :) ___

Eric smiles and slips his phone back in his pocket. It's 6:43. He knows he won't be back in time for dinner. It's Christmas Eve and he's determined to get Kousuke something wonderful. He's already gotten presents for everyone else. But shopping for Kousuke is much more difficult. Eric wants to get something absolutely perfect. 

He tries to avoid the quickly moving crowd, everyone doing their last minute Christmas shopping. He spots the bookstore, and hurries inside. Eric heads for the best sellers section, remembering how Kousuke pretended to not be upset when Chitose ruined his copy of _The Great Gatsby._

__"I thought you said this was a horrible story?" Eric had asked._ _

__"That's not the point," Kousuke responded._ _

Eric reaches for the only copy left, as well as a copy of _The Giving Tree_. He walks to the checkout desk, and hands his books over to the old woman sitting there. As she rings him up, Eric notices two wooden book ends, carved in the shape of tigers. He picks one up. They're heavy and smooth. He almost drops it, though, when he notices the price. 

__"Those are made from Bocote!" The woman says, suddenly. "It's actually considered endangered."_ _

__Eric listens as the woman tells him about her father going to Columbia to try and stop deforestation. The man found the wood and didn't want it to go to waste, so he took as much of it as he could back with him, and carved everything from book ends to chairs to small baskets with it._ _

__"Those tigers were the last thing he made," she says with a nostalgic smile. "I hoped someone special would want to take them home and make good use of them."_ _

__Eric leaves the book store with a heavy bag and empty pockets._ _

__..._ _

__"Yo. Are those fucking french fries?" Yata shouts when Eric walks in._ _

__Eric nods, still chewing, and sets his McDonald's bag on the bar._ _

__"You ditched my dinner for McDonald's?" Rikio says, a bit of hurt in his voice._ _

__"Sorry," Eric mumbles. He offers the rest of the fries to the other blonde, and he glares, before accepting._ _

__"You're off the hook this time, punk," Rikio says before stuffing his face._ _

__Eric nods at Mikoto and bends down to Anna's level. "I got you this. Thought you'd like it," he says and offers her a tiny red ceramic dish. Her smile reaches her eyes._ _

__Eric says goodnight to everyone and heads upstairs. Just as he expected, Kousuke is lying on their bed reading._ _

__"Hey," he says with a smile. "Where've you been?"_ _

__"I got your Christmas present," Eric says. He sits next to Kousuke when the other sits up. "Can you open it now?"_ _

__Kousuke chuckles. "But it's not Christmas for another three hours."_ _

__Eric shrugs. "Oh well. Please?"_ _

__"It's not wrapped," Kousuke says._ _

__"Wrapping is stupid. There's no point."_ _

__"It makes the gift a surprise, though," Kousuke argues._ _

__Eric groans. "You're gunna take it out of the bag. That's surprise enough. Here." He shoves the bag into Kousuke's lap._ _

__Kousuke laughs and shakes his head. "Fine. You're so lame." He reaches his hand into the bag and pulls out Gatsby. He laughs and runs his fingers over the cover. "It's even got it's original artwork!"_ _

__Eric smiles. "Thought you should have a new one. There's more, you know."_ _

__Kousuke nods and reaches into the bag again, pulling out The Giving Tree. He grins. "This is for you, too, I bet," he says with a grin, knowing it's Eric's favorite._ _

__"Yeah, but you like it, too. One more."_ _

__Kousuke rolls his eyes and reaches in again. He takes out the wooden tigers and his jaw kind of drops. Eric watches his face._ _

__"I just figured since you're using those rocks to hold the books up," Eric starts. He fidgets nervously as Kousuke takes out the other tiger. "And like, you can use these instead." Kousuke turns them over in his hands, and runs his fingers along the backs. "Uh, they're made from Bocote wood!" He bites his lip because Kousuke still isn't fucking saying anything. "I can take them back if you don't like them. I-"_ _

__"I love them. These are the coolest things I've ever seen."_ _

__Eric smiles a little. "Do you really? Cuz I can take them back."_ _

__Kousuke looks at Eric. "I really, really love them, Eric. They're fantastic." He smiles all big and Eric can't breathe for a second._ _

__Before Eric can say anything else, Kousuke gets up, goes to his bookcase, and takes the rocks down. He replaces them with the tigers, pressing them tightly against the first and last book. He huffs out a laugh and turns to Eric again. "Look at that. How awesome do they look!"_ _

__"I'm really glad you like them," Eric mumbles._ _

__"Love them. I love them. Thank you," Kousuke says before tugging Eric up, and into a crushing hug. He pulls away and smiles at Eric before turning towards his bookcase again. "But you still have to wait until tomorrow for your presents!" Kousuke announces._ _

__Eric frowns. "Not fair."_ _

__"Too bad. They're wrapped too, so deal with it," Kousuke says with a smirk._ _

__Eric rolls his eyes. "I'll try to manage."_ _


	8. The Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble. Eric is away for a while.

It's been two weeks.

Two long, agonizing weeks.

Eric had made contact with a cousin he thought he'd never see again. And they arranged to see each other. Kousuke, of course, accompanied Eric on the three hour drive to meet up with Eric's cousin.

"His name is Adam," Eric had said. "He was my best friend growing up. And then he moved away when I was eight. And my parents didn't help me stay in contact."

Kousuke was excited for Eric to be reunited with Adam. It was heartwarming when the two met. Eric smiled the entire time, and happily introduced Kousuke. The three went out to dinner and went back to Adam's house to hang out and watch films.

On the drive home, Eric asked if he could visit Adam again.

"I think you should," Kousuke said. "I think you should spend more than just a day with him, though."

And Eric was overjoyed at Kousuke's idea.

But now it's been two weeks. And Kousuke is miserable. Eric calls him every night, and tells him how good of a time he's having. And every night, before they hang up, Eric tells Kousuke how much he loves him and how happy he is that he encouraged him to do this.

Kousuke hangs up smiling, but goes to bed alone with a frown.

Eric calls Kousuke one day and starts telling him about the movie he and Adam just watched.

"Do you want to live there?" Kousuke asks suddenly. His voice is quiet and sad.

Eric laughs for a minute before he realizes that Kousuke is serious.

"Why would I want to do that?" Eric asks.

Kousuke shrugs. Eric obviously can't see him. "You've found your cousin. Won't you want to see him all the time?"

Eric hates the way Kousuke's voice sounds. He's too quiet. "But I've also found you. I'd rather see you all the time."

"But he's your family."

"Homra is my family. You're my family."

Kousuke smiles a little.

"I'm so happy that I know Adam is here, now. And I can visit him anytime," Eric says. "But you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I won't ever leave you."

Kousuke smiles bigger now. "I love you."

"I love you too, you idiot," Eric says with a laugh. "Don't ever think such stupid things again."

Kousuke promises, and soon after, they hang up. He lays back on their bed, and hugs Eric's pillow to his chest.

Three days later, Eric barely makes it through the door before he's ambushed by most of Homra. Shouhei's got his arms locked around Eric's neck, while Chitose plants wet kisses on his cheek, and Rikio ruffles his hair. After freeing himself, Eric accepts a hug from Anna, and high fives Bandou.

Kousuke finally comes down the stairs, then, and Eric almost flies to him. He wraps his arms tightly around Kousuke's middle, as the redhead pulls him against his chest. Eric feels like crying. Coming back to all of these 'welcome home' faces makes him so happy. And Kousuke's warmth and love just makes him want to cry harder. He looks up and smiles at Kousuke, and gladly accepts the kiss planted on his lips.

"All right, go get a fucking room!" Yata shouts from behind them.

"But try to hurry, 'cuz dinner is in an hour!" Rikio says.

Kousuke grins at everyone before happily obliging, taking Eric's hand, and pulling him up the stairs.


	9. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, this chapter is now dedicated to IzaChanLuv since the lovely sunflower gifted me a fic, that you should all go read: archiveofourown.org/works/4366430 <3 Thank you, bby. 
> 
> This was for a prompt I received on my Tumblr for these lovely boys-- tryandsayhelpme.tumblr.com ;)  
> Prompt: Someone says something to Eric that triggers a bad memory, and Kousuke fixes it. 
> 
> Originally published, April 2013 on ff.net

"Not like that! You've gotta keep your knees bent!"

Yata was _trying_ to teach Eric how to ride his skateboard. Or at least to _stay balanced_ on the damned thing. The two of them had set aside their petty arguing for the afternoon when Eric asked if Yata could teach him.

Kousuke, Rikio, and Izumo were the only others in the room, each watching the lesson.

"Yeah! You've almost got it," Yata said, eyeing Eric's footwork. He grinned and was about to instruct Eric on what to do next, when the blonde lost balance and fell down, sending the skateboard flying into a table, knocking a glass vase off of it. Eric's eyes widened as the glass shattered on the floor.

"Oh you've done it now!" Yata yelled with a chuckle.

Kousuke jumped from his seat to help Eric up, noticing that the boy seemed frozen, and he looked absolutely terrified. "Are you okay?" Kousuke asked, pulling him up from the floor.

Eric stared at the broken vase on the ground, his eyes going to Kousuke's, then to Yata's, then back to the vase. "I…I'm…"

"Calm down, man. It's just a vase," Yata said as he picked up his skateboard.

Izumo came over with a broom and dustpan, and quickly swept it up. "An ugly vase, at that."

Eric nodded. "Yeah. Sure," he shrugged away from Kousuke, who still had his hand on his shoulder, and walked to the stairs, swiftly going up.

"Man. He's so fucking moody," Yata said. Kousuke ignored him and went up the stairs after Eric.

Of course, their bedroom door was locked. "Eric," he said, hitting his fist against the wood.

Eric opened the door and sighed. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine!" He shouted at the other. Kousuke stepped forward and placed his hands on Eric's face, and the blonde's angry eyes softened immediately.

"Tell me," Kousuke said quietly, rubbing his thumbs along Eric's cheekbones.

"No," Eric said back, avoiding the other's gaze.

"Please?" he asked, leaning forward and brushing his lips against Eric's forehead.

Eric exhaled heavily and looked up at Kousuke, blinking back tears. "It's stupid. It's so stupid."

"No it isn't. It can't be if it's making you this upset," Kousuke said, finally taking his hands away from Eric's face. "Just talk to me."

Eric sighed again and moved to the bed, sitting down on it, and Kousuke followed, sitting next to him. "It's just something I remembered about my parents."

\--

_"Oh you've fucking done it, now."_

_"How could you be so stupid? And careless!"_

_"We've told you a million times to stay out of this fucking room!"_

_"Do you even know what you've done? That vase was a priceless antique!"_

_"Get upstairs! You're fucking grounded!"_

_The little blonde boy cowered against the wall, flinching at every harsh word that flew from his parents' mouths. He was just trying to move out of his father's way. He didn't mean to knock over the blue and white porcelain._

_"I said get up those fucking stairs!" his father screamed, flecks of spit hitting the boys face. The man's hand came down hard on his cheek, leaving a painful, throbbing sting._

_The boy ran, then. And he tripped and fell, and bit his tongue, wincing at the pain. The tears were streaked across the ten year old's face as he slammed his bedroom door and ran to his bed. He grabbed his pillow and let out a scream into the plush._

_The shouting continued downstairs, and he got up from his bed, and pressed his ear against his door, hearing the loud conversation._

_"He's inconvenient! Just a fucking mistake that I said we should have stopped in the first place!"_

_Tears fell from his eyes as he stood up. He grabbed his backpack and started to put things in it. Socks, a hat, a sweatshirt, and a few other items he thought he might need. If he were such an inconvenience, he would leave. He would go away and never come back and maybe it would make his parents happy._

_Without another thought, he left his bedroom, crept down the stairs and out the front door, leaving his still shouting parents and his miserable life behind._

\--

"I came back four years later. To see them, you know? To apologize, maybe."

\--

_"Eric?" His mother had opened the door. Her eyes were wide with shock, and her perfectly manicured hand rested against doorframe, almost as if she was blocking the entrance to her home. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Well, I, uh," the blonde started, before his father appeared at his mother's side._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. He looked his son up and down, glaring at him._

_"I just thought…it's been a long time and I—"_

_"We're entertaining at the moment," his mother said, throwing a glance over her shoulder._

_"My boss is here with his family, and if it goes well, I'm getting a promotion," his father started, lowering his voice. "We don't need you to fuck anything up."_

_The fourteen year old stared at them, feeling tears pricking his eyes already. "I haven't seen you in four years. Four fucking years, and you're gunna tell me to go away?"_

_His mother turned from him then, walking away. And his father frowned before leaning in close to him. "We didn't ask you to come back, you know."_

_And then the door was slammed in his face. He didn't cry. He didn't shake or shiver or scream. He simply reached into his backpack to pull out a can of black spray paint, and he went to work on the perfectly clean white outside of his parent's house._

\--

The tears were falling down Eric's face now, and Kousuke quickly pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly against his own body. "I'm sorry," he whispered over and over. He knew it wouldn't make anything better, but he wanted to repeat it until his voice stopped working.

Eric pulled away from the hug, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve and sniffling. "It's fine. It doesn't matter anymore."

"There's so much I still don't know about you," Kousuke said, taking one of Eric's hands and tracing along his fingers. "I want to know everything."

Eric chuckled. "No you don't."

"Yes I do," Kousuke stated firmly. "I want to know every single thing. I want to know you inside and out. You're so important to me, Eric. And although it might hurt for you to tell me things, and I know you have a lot of trust issues. But I want to know all the shit that goes on inside your head."

Eric bit his lip and scoffed quietly. "Why would you want to know? It's not important. I'm not that—"

"Because I love you," Kousuke said. He was looking down at their hands when he said it, and he was still tracing lines on Eric's.

"What?" the other responded, eyes wide and staring.

Kousuke looked up at him and gave a half-smile. "I love you."

"But—"

"I think I've loved you since the day I brought you here."

Eric's eyes filled again, and he didn't quite understand why. His heart swelled, and all he wanted to do was hug the other. Or run away and hide somewhere. Maybe both. He didn't know what to say or how to say what he needed or wanted to, so he leaned forward and kissed Kousuke with all the passion he could muster. He tangled his fingers in his hair, that perfect red hair that he liked so much. And Kousuke wrapped his arms around Eric's waist, pulling him close, and holding on tightly. Eric fisted his hands in Kousuke's shirt, as the other's tongue pressed against his own, and he shifted his body to sit in Kousuke's lap.

When they finally parted for breath, Eric's lips were wet and swollen, and he breathed heavily before burying his face in Kousuke's shoulder. He smiled against Kousuke, and inhaled his scent before mumbling into his sweatshirt. "I love you too."


	10. The Experiment

"I wanna try something," Eric said, pulling his mouth away from Kousuke's.

Each man's torso was bare, and Eric was just in his boxers, his jeans having been almost ripped from his body, and now they were sprawled across their bed in a heap of tangled limbs and quiet moans.

"Okay," Kousuke said and tugged Eric into his lap with a smirk. "What would you like to try?" he pushed his hips up to meet Eric's, and chuckled at the little noise he made.

Eric planted his hands on Kousuke's chest, and dug his fingers in a bit, rolling his hips and sticking his tongue out.

"Watch it," Kousuke said, leaning up on his elbows. "You'll lose that if you're not careful. What do you want to try?"

The blonde bent over to kiss Kousuke once, lips then moving down to his jaw and neck, licking and nipping along the skin. He sunk his teeth into his shoulder before he kissed down Kousuke's stomach, stopping every few inches to bite gently.

Kousuke bit his lip and bucked his hips a little when Eric stopped just above the waistband of his boxers. "Whatcha doing?" he asked as the blonde tugged at his already opened jeans.

"I wanna do what you did to me the other night," Eric said, glancing up at the other before sucking a bruise onto his hip.

" _Oh_ ," Kousuke almost groaned. "You don't have to…"

"Off," Eric commanded, pulling at his jeans, and the redhead quickly obliged, reaching down to slip out of the denim. Eric threw them across the room, and they fell hard to the floor, the belt buckle clinking against the wood.

Eric didn't hesitate before mouthing over Kousuke's boxer-clad erection, and the elder groaned and dropped his head back. "Mmm, you really don't have to," Kousuke said when Eric started to tug on his boxers.

The blonde pressed his face against Kousuke, and looked up at him. "Do you not want me to?"

Kousuke bit his lip hard, and moaned again. "I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to," he said, gasping a little when Eric's hand came up to grip him through his underwear.

"But I want to," Eric said, pulling the fabric down his lover's legs.

"Fuck," Kousuke mumbled when Eric grabbed his erection. He ran his hand up and down the shaft, and looked up at Kousuke, smiling when he saw the other throw his head back.

"I hope I can do it right," Eric whispered, bringing his lips to the tip of Kousuke's cock, and kissing lightly.

Kousuke actually _whimpered_ at the false innocence in Eric's voice. He couldn't even fathom how completely sexy the blonde was being. Before he could respond, another groan left his throat when Eric took the head in his mouth, sucking gently before going as far down as he could.

"Fucking hell, Eric," Kousuke moaned, threading his fingers through blonde hair. He tried his hardest not to lift his hips, not wanting to make Eric do anything he wasn't ready for. It was difficult, though, with how expertly Eric's mouth was already working. The younger slid his tongue up the underside of the redhead's cock, before bobbing slowly, causing his lover to growl.

Eric looked up at Kousuke, pulling off of his cock and lapping at the head, before going back down. The fingers in his hair tightened, and Eric chuckled, sending vibrations up Kousuke's dick, coaxing another whimper from the elder. He flattened his tongue along the length, stopping at the tip to swirl his tongue around it. Eric wrapped his hand around Kousuke's remaining inches, and pumped in time with his bobbing, going slowly again. He noticed that Kousuke made more noise when he went slowly, and Eric really liked Kousuke's noises.

Kousuke groaned and pulled at Eric's hair, marveling over how amazing Eric's mouth felt, and how good he was at it. Kousuke wondered for a moment, if Eric had done this before, which then made him think, even though Eric said he hadn't, that perhaps the blonde had been _forced_ to do something like this before.

The redhead ran his fingers down Eric's face, and tugged at his chin, making him look up. "Come 'ere."

Eric left a trail of kisses along his lover's cock before obeying, and moving back up his body. "Was it okay?"

Kousuke ignored his question for a moment, and kissed him hard, biting at his already swollen lips. "Perfect. It was fucking perfect," he mumbled before kissing him again, and grinding his hips into Eric's.

"Mmm, I wanna ride you," Eric mumbled as he pulled away.

Kousuke moaned and dropped his head onto the pillows. "I told you, we can't. I have to go get more—"

The redhead was interrupted by Eric grabbing his hand and shoving his fingers into his mouth, his tongue quickly coating each of the three digits with saliva.

"Fuck, what has gotten into you?" Kousuke said with a groan as his hips lifted automatically, rubbing his cock against Eric's bum.

"Experimenting?" Eric questioned. "I really want to," Eric said when he pulled Kousuke's fingers out of his mouth. Eric reached down to awkwardly slip out of his underwear, before he tugged Kousuke's hand down toward his bum, and the redhead understood, quickly slipping a finger inside him. Eric tossed his head back and moaned, arching his back and digging his nails into Kousuke's arm, and Kousuke added another slicked digit. Eric started rocking his hips, fucking himself on Kousuke's fingers, and when the redhead added one more, Eric groaned and leaned down to kiss his lover hard on the mouth. "Please. Can I?" he mumbled, leaning away.

"I don't want to hurt you," Kousuke said, curling his fingers, causing the blonde to gasp and arch again.

"You won't," Eric said, lifting his hips. He reached down again, pulling Kousuke's hand away, before he grabbed his cock and grinded himself on it. "Please please please."

Kousuke was really bad at denying anything Eric wanted, so he smiled and slipped his hand around the back of Eric's neck, pulling the blonde down to kiss him. His other hand, still slick from fingering him open, joined Eric's on his cock, and helped Eric guide him in, pressing the head firmly against his hole. Eric was almost immediately sinking down onto Kousuke, biting his lip and letting out quick, shallow breaths. Kousuke let Eric move at his own pace, but when his lover started to raise himself up again, the redhead couldn't help but grab roughly at Eric's bum.

"Oh, my God," Kousuke groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

Eric let out a chuckle before beginning an unsteady rhythm, lowering and lifting himself on Kousuke's dick. He tossed his head back and rested his hands on Kousuke's thighs, digging his nails in a bit.

Kousuke watched, eyes wide, and mouth hanging open, as Eric started to bounce. The blonde bit his lip, letting out a small whine as he found his prostate, and he aimed for the spot, trying to constantly hit it. Kousuke's hands gripped tightly at Eric's hips, and he helped to lift and pull the other back down. He pressed his thumbs into Eric's hipbones, and the blonde moaned and leaned down to kiss Kousuke.

"This feels so good," Eric mumbled against Kousuke's mouth, and the redhead groaned and squeezed his eyes shut when Eric started this hard, slow roll of his hips, grinding himself on the other's cock. The blonde laughed again. "Feels good for you, too?"

"Yes," was all the redhead could moan out. Other words to describe the feeling had escaped him. He ran his hands down Eric's chest and stomach, pressing his fingers against his skin in certain places, loving the feeling of the other under his hands.

Eric smiled and leaned back up, bouncing a little faster now, and Kousuke ran his hand through Eric's hair, gliding his fingers down Eric's face, and brushing his thumb against his lips. Eric licked at Kousuke's thumb, and the redhead moaned, digging the nails on his other hand into Eric's bum. He lifted his own hips, starting to thrust up into Eric.

"Mmm, fuck yeah," Eric groaned, keeping himself steady while Kousuke started his own rhythm. He bit hard on Kousuke's thumb, and the other cursed before grabbing the blonde's hips roughly, and fucking up into him.

Eric bent over to kiss Kousuke's again, licking at his mouth, and moaned loudly when Kousuke slowed down his thrusts. "Come on, fuck me," he whispered, outlining his lover's lips with his tongue.

"Fuck," Kousuke mumbled. His eyes rolled back, and he bit Eric's lip as he complied, fucking harder into the boy above him. "I can't believe you right now," he said when Eric started to suck a bruise onto his collarbone.

"More," the blonde moaned against Kousuke's skin. His voice sounded so raw and needy. "Please, Kousuke."

Kousuke fucked Eric harder, arching his back and forcing himself deeper inside, and Eric whimpered and dug his fingernails into Kousuke's chest. The redhead removed one of his hands from Eric's already bruising hips, and took Eric's cock, pumping quickly. He could tell by the little 'ahhs' Eric was making that the blonde was already so close. Eric started to move his own hips again, fucking himself on Kousuke's dick, and Kousuke gripped Eric's arms. He looked up into Eric's eyes, and Eric's mouth fell open a little.

"I want you to come," Eric panted, rolling his hips again. "I want to make you come."

"Fuck, okay," Kousuke groaned.

"Tell me what to—fuck," he tossed his head back and chewed on his lower lip, losing himself for a second in the way his lover's cock fit perfectly inside him. "Tell me what to do."

Kousuke had to bite back a whimper. "Shit, okay. Just put your hands back there," and Eric moved his hands to Kousuke's thighs again. "Yeah, like that. And just, fuck, just fucking move." Kousuke's hands were tight at Eric's hips again, and he watched Eric fuck himself for a minute before reaching forward to grip Eric's cock again. "Jerk yourself off," he demanded.

Eric's hand was instantly on his cock, and he pumped himself in an awkward rhythm, trying to match his bouncing. He moaned and dropped his head back.

Kousuke watched Eric touch himself, and the way he was moving up and down on his cock was almost too much. He was so overwhelmingly turned on.

Eric's hand movements became too sloppy, and he almost screamed when he came, shooting across Kousuke's stomach.

Watching Eric come like that was enough to put him over. Kousuke's breathing became erratic before he reached up to yank Eric's hair, pulling him down to kiss him hard on the mouth, and then he was coming deep inside his lover.

"Ahhh, fuck!" Eric groaned against Kousuke's lips. Kousuke continued to kiss Eric messily, licking all around his mouth while they both came down from the high.

Eric lifted himself off, and layed down next to Kousuke. "Shit," he whispered, pressing his face to his lover's shoulder.

"Fucking hell," Kousuke moaned, still a little breathless. "That was fucking great."

Eric chuckled and kissed Kousuke's cheek. "Yeah."

Kousuke turned and pulled Eric into his arms, snuggling against him. "I love you," he whispered into his hair.

"I love you, too," Eric replied. "We should do that more often."

"You're so naughty," Kousuke said, nuzzling into Eric's neck, placing a few kisses there.

"Pfft, shut up," Eric said, tilting his head back. "You like it."

"Obviously," the redhead whispered, biting a mark on Eric's shoulder.

"Stopit," Eric whined, falsely shoving Kousuke away.

"Or what?" Kousuke asked.

"Or I might do something 'naughty.'"

"And I would have no objections."

Eric laughed, and crawled back on top of Kousuke and kissed him, thinking that maybe they would go for a round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
